


My Fair Lady

by yukiartsa



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, I actually like this, I love them both, Sorry Not Sorry, i hadn't finished birthright before writing this, so i apologise for the error, so proud of myself, two of my favourite characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiartsa/pseuds/yukiartsa
Summary: It was as if they spoke a language that nobody but they could understand, which made it perfect for Odin to confess his feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i want odin’s voice clips as my ringtone…like, you’re talking to someone, and you suddenly hear someone yell “aH, MY ACHING BLOOD!” and i’m just like, “oh sorry, that’s me”, and answer your phone like nothing happened. i love his voice clips, and seeing people react would be hilarious, i think.
> 
> but putting my dumb shit aside, i hope you enjoy this~

“Good evening, Odin, my fellow servant of darkness. What brings you to my humble abode, underneath this full moon’s unwavering gaze?”

For once, Odin was speechless. 

He didn’t know why his legs had brought him to the Nohrian princess’ room, or why Niles’ teasing words from earlier had left him in denial. Apparently he was suffering from _“an unrequited love”_ — what nonsense! Certainly, he had been distracted, struggling to string a chain of words as long as he usually did, but that didn’t mean it was “love”. He was a mage, a child of the black abyss, and a retainer to Lord Leo, no less; harbouring feelings for his sister, was inappropriate…no, inexplicable? Irresponsible?

Either way, he’d found himself standing in front of the young girl’s door, knocking, and entering when she permitted, and now he found himself standing in the middle of the room, frozen in place. He hadn’t ever entered Lord Leo’s private chambers, let alone Elise’s (that was beyond rational thought), and being greeted by her ever-cheerful personality in such a calm room left him feeling uncomfortable.

The princess got to her feet, dressed in a long silk nightgown, tugged Odin by the hand with a laugh, and pulled him onto her bed: a massive mattress big enough to fit all four Nohrian siblings twice (three times length-wise), layered with several blankets of differing shades of pink and black lace, and an assortment of beady-eyed teddy bears and feather pillows lined the end of the bed. 

Four tall bedposts with drapes pulled away, were adorned in ribbons he’d seen her wear, and at the head of the bed was a magnificent insignia of a dragon, sitting upon the added pillows that were likely worth a mansion. To be fair, everything in this room was probably worth more than he was as a human being, and it brought back the reminder that he was intruding upon her privacy, and that this would not go unnoticed.

“I-I apologise milady,” he stuttered, coming up with an excuse on the fly, “but I could sense an ominous power approaching your bed chambers and had to warn you.”

Elise faked a look of surprise, as if she thought this was a game, and grabbed a blanket, flustered. “Tis a foul beast who wanders the halls at the stroke of midnight, great Odin! Quickly, you must take shelter from this creature before it arrives, and I will slay it myself!”

Although she had a natural skill for acting, Elise didn’t seem to understand when someone was lying; thinking Odin was wishing to play with her more, she went along with it like it was nothing. However, hearing a dull thud from the other side of the doors he’d just entered, he knew this was becoming less and less of a game. Odin accepted her offer without hesitating, covering himself with the blanket, as Elise pushed him to the foot of the bed, covering his body with a group of large teddy bears.

“Yes?” She called out to her guest, meeting Odin’s gaze from a gap small enough to miss, but from her sly wink, Odin knew she was aware of this, and would use it to her advantage. The doors creaked open, and Elise skipped over to her visitor, outside Odin’s field of view.

But he already knew who it was, when she said, “Hi, Big Brother,” in a tone that she only used with the Nohrian crown prince (she was a lot more whiny towards Leo). Odin could feel the man’s cold glare, as if he could see the mage hiding pathetically amongst the princess’ toys. But, Xander didn’t comment on that, if he was even aware of it at all. 

“Why aren’t you asleep yet, Elise? You know Father hates to see us awake past curfew,” he murmured softly, probably stroking Elise’s head, as he heard the girl huff, likely pouting at the action. “Effie hasn’t finished her training yet, and I get her to help me with my braids.”

“You know I can do that—” the elder added, but Elise cut him off as he begun to enter further into the room. “N-No! I mean, you don’t have to…” It seemed like she was coming up with her own fabricated lies, and Odin felt scared; had the princess ever failed to tell the truth? And if she did manage to lie to Xander, what would happen if he found out?

He couldn’t allow Elise to take the fall alone, and whispered a spell that sent a breeze through an open window, knocking down a teddy that sat on the windowsill. The two siblings looked to it curiously, although with their own theories in mind. Elise smiled, and went over, picking up the toy, and a smile curled upon her lips.

“Big Brother,” she murmured, returning to him with the stuffed animal. “Did you come here because you were worried about me?” Both males were unaware of what the princess was playing at, but Elise continued regardless. “I heard from Father that the resistance in Cheve has grown substantially, and that’s why Camilla left, to get Corrin back, and to stop the resistance fighters. Are you afraid that I can’t protect myself?”

Odin smiled with a renewed sense of pride in Elise. Ah, so she knew that she was considered to be fragile, and was using it to her advantage — what kind of big brother wouldn’t be concerned when their enemies are fighting back? Clearly, Xander understood this was her intention, but she’d hit her target all too easily; to say he wasn’t concerned was a massive lie.

“It’s not that,” he begun, but Elise wouldn’t let him try to recover from this. “Teehee! You know that Effie and Arthur would obliterate the resistance if they looked at me, don’t you?” It was true, of course. Their dedication was something Odin aspired to with Lord Leo, although he was never in the midst of battle like the older siblings, but more so commanding the front lines, while he was away from the central conflict. 

The princess had a knack for getting involved in things she shouldn’t, so her retainers were perhaps what made her such a terrifying opponent; you touch her, you die.

It seemed Xander was struggling to argue against his sister (not like he could yell at a young child, he wasn’t that heartless), and Elise took the opportunity to thrust the teddy into Xander’s hands. “Here, I know it isn’t much, but take Humphrey for tonight, ‘kay? I have plenty of friends to protect me, but he can protect you!”

Although the thought of Xander sleeping with a stuffed animal was an amusing thought, Odin kept quiet and awaited the prince’s response. He was silent, but finally sighed in resignation. “… Thank you, Elise. Make sure you undo your braids soon, and get some sleep.”

“I will. Good night, Xander.” 

“Good night…” 

The door finally shut again, and Elise was quiet for a moment, before she scurried back to her bed, removing the blanket covering Odin. “The great monster has retreated, Sir Odin! It trembled in fear and turned tail upon the sight of my power!” She laughed, making the mage smile proudly. “Your mission was successful, milady! Never have I witnessed such valiance before in the face of a beast as foul as that,” he said as his heart skipped a beat, seeing her giggle at the idea of Xander being a ferocious monster (he was in the mornings, at least). 

He grabbed one of the girl’s teddys, making it salute (poorly) to Elise. “Your soldiers are brave, Lady Elise, for standing with you in the face of such evil, and their faith in you is strong — your name will be remembered for generations to follow.” 

The princess smiled, and grabbed her own, preparing it in a fighting stance. “Powerful Odin! I challenge you to a duel of strength, a battle which will decide who shall lead our people!”

Odin smirked. “I accept your challenge, milady, but know that I will not spare you from my might!”

“Show me the extent of your abilities, child of dark, and see if you can best me!”

The teddy bears hopped towards each other, controlled by their masters, but Odin gained the upper hand, as he attacked Elise directly, tickling her with an excited smile. “Can you defend yourself against my “Tickle Torture”, Lady Elise!? None have lived to tell the tale after this, mind you.”

Tears streamed down Elise’s face as she laughed with joy, trying to cover herself from the teddy bear. Its fur was like she was being tickled, and Odin had little difficulty in getting the bear to touch her. She fell back onto the bed, pulling the blankets toward her. “Take this, mighty Odin, my counter-attack!”

Elise pulled the blankets with enough force to throw Odin forward, and he could barely stop himself in time from banging heads with the princess. However, his teddy bear, still in one hand, cushioning him, and retaining distance from the princess. He sighed with relief, looking to Elise to see if she was alright.

The princess lay beneath him, her arms limp beside her from pulling the blankets. Odin’s hands avoided her face, and sat between her head, amongst a sea of pillows, which also forced her to meet Odin’s gaze. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, she was panting, trying to catch her breath from the laughing fit she had, and would have looked desperate, had her teddy not sat on her chest, just at the end of the buttons lining the front of her gown.

There was so many things wrong with this situation, and Odin couldn’t count how many times he would be killed if anyone else was aware of this. He was in the young princess’ room, late at night, looming over her, on her bed, whilst she was breathing heavily, unable to move her head, with crimson cheeks, and helpless — Odin, if he chose to, could use her however he pleased.

Yeah, there was no way his body would be recovered, if this was revealed to the rest of the world.

He quickly sat up and shifted to the end of the bed, avoiding eye contact as he bowed. “M-My sincerest apologies, Lady Elise, that was not intentional! P-Please, do whatever you deem fit with me for my actions!” There was silence, and Elise herself shifted around (he could hear her moving around the bed).

“Well, there’s three things I want from you, then,” she murmured, and the mage looked up, to see the back of her head. “First of all, I want you to undo my plaits and brush my hair, Odin.”

He quickly nodded, as if he couldn’t find the words he wanted to come up with a proper response. As delicately as possible, he removed the ribbons from Elise’s hair, and when he finished, the princess handed him a brush almost immediately. Swallowing his fear, Odin slowly brushed her hair, his cheeks still dark. 

It wasn’t that he thought the princess unable to take such great actions should one defy her, but the fact that he had no idea what she would do to him, was what made him afraid. Coming out with his feelings was beyond thought, after this — and he could finally admit it, he loved the Nohrian princess. She always made him smile, and was the light that guided him home from the darkness, metaphorically speaking. Now he was probably going to suffer in some dingy cell, or be sacrificed to a horde of Faceless, or any number of ideas that Lord Leo would likely be thinking about every waking moment.

Odin could smell her hair, and although that sounded strange, it wasn’t intended to be; there was a soft floral aroma doused in her hair, as if she bathed in the Garden of Eden. Its colour was a pure cream colour, and it ran through his fingers like a morning breeze struck him on a summer’s first dawn. He could come up with numerous metaphors to describe Elise, but none that he felt could do her justice — debating this in mind, he almost missed her talking once again.

“My second demand,” she spoke ( _“with a voice that rung as clear as a bubbling spring amidst a forest of emerald and jade”_ ), “is that you keep playing with me.” 

He paused abruptly, and she ordered him to continue brushing her hair (although he’d finished, and now was just playing with strands). Regardless, he did as asked, and Elise seemed to visibly relax, having tensed when he stopped. “If I may ask, Princess—“

“You’re still playing with me, Odin,” she added firmly, expecting him to keep character.

“Milady, is it inappropriate for me to ask, why do you wish to continue this.”

“It is very inappropriate, Sir Odin, and I will not reply to your question. As punishment, I will make another demand.”

Odin swallowed nervously. “I-I apologise for my insolence, Lady Elise…”

The girl was quite, and said finally, “What’s on your mind, Sir Odin?”

“Is that your demand?”

“Indeed. And I expect the truth.”

“V-Very well,” he swallowed, and sighed; who knows what would happen if he refused? “I am thinking about you, milady.”

“… What in particular, Odin?”

He admitted to what he had come up with about Elise; the scent of flowers in her hair and how it felt between his fingers, and her voice that, even as it chilled him to the bone, plucked the chords of his heart with their truth and and purity. When he finished, Elise sighed. “My last demand, Odin…”

The mage swallowed once again, his throat feeling dry.

“Close your eyes.”

He did as told, numerous expectations swirling around within the depths of his mind, but none of them approached the idea that the Nohrian princess would kiss his cheek, as if a butterfly had grazed his face. She pulled away, and Odin looked to Elise, who looked as flustered as he did. “Your words, Sir Odin, have raptured my heart in two, and thus, I allow you to continue to roam the land of the living…”

Odin smiled a little, and hugged Elise tightly, kissing her forehead. “You knew of my intentions, Lady Elise?” The girl, face hidden in his chest, shook her head. “I wanted to be the one to tell you, Odin, but I couldn’t find the words to say what I wanted, until now.”

“It seems that we both share the same plane of thought, milady... Shall we both say it, together?”

“Very well... Odin,“

“Elise,“

**_I love you._ **

**Author's Note:**

> edit: i actually wrote this BEFORE i finished birthright, so i only just realised the mistake i made ><; thanks to people for pointing that out, but i'm just way too lazy to change it, honestly


End file.
